It isn't Over
by Kell-D
Summary: It had been five days.  Five days since the young Captain, Urahara Kisuke fled the Soul Society. Five days since the disappearance of the eight victims of the monstrous hollow experiments, and five days since Captain Kyoraku had sunk into a deep anguish.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five days. Five days since the young captain, Kisuke Urahara fled Soul Society. Five days since the disappearance of the eight victims of the monstrous hollow experiments, and five days since Captain Kyoraku had sunk into a deep anguish. Yoruichi Shihoin and captain of the Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi, had also vanished. Anyone with any sense at all knew where they'd gone. A blind man could see how fiercely loyal Yoruichi was to the young scientist, and Shunsui had seen the look Tessai gave the twelfth squad captain before leaving that night, even if no one else had.

'_That night'._ Shunsui sighed, bringing the jug of Jushiro's finest sake' to his lips. It was amazing really, to gain that type of devotion from a man like Tessai. In comparison, the twelfth squad captain…or the former twelfth squad captain seemed an immature slacker. His odd ways often made him a target for criticism. Yet, one of most powerful men in the Soul Society, the quiet, level-headed Tessai Tsukabishi was willing to put his life on the line for him. He had to have known the consequences of doing such a thing. It made Shunsui wonder what the rest of them had missed. He finished off the bottle and gently placed it on the table, finally meeting his friend's eyes. Jushiro gave him a wary smile.

"She came to me," he said finally breaking the silence.

Shunsui averted his eyes. He was being selfish and he knew it, but it couldn't be helped. Jushiro had suffered a loss as well. His best friend was hurting, and all he could think about was himself, or more accurately, the blonde fugitive… of the accusations that just had to be false…of his lieutenant Lisa and the others.

"She didn't tell me where she was going, and I didn't ask. I didn't need to."

The hazy-eyed captain did not reply. Instead, he stood, heading straight for the sake' cabinet, returning with an extra cup for his friend. He poured some for Jushiro and kept the bottle for himself.

It was his coping mechanism, had been for a very long time. Ukitake silently watched his friend from across the table. He was used to the drinking, but tonight was different. Usually he would at least pretend to be happy. Smiling and joking was second nature to the noble now. Sure, sometimes the smiles were sincere, but more often than not they were all just an act…a performance with a never ending encore, but he understood.

The captain of the thirteenth recalled a time when his friend had never had a drink. That was before the attack. The worst one he ever remembered having. In the course of three days his hair had gone from a raven black to snow white. That was when Kyoraku decided he needed a friend that would always be there, even if Jushiro left him. After that, there wasn't a day that passed when he didn't indulge. The sickly man stared into Kyoraku's glazed over grey eyes as he gazed out into the night. He hadn't spoken for hours, but it didn't matter. They had long passed the stage of friendship where they needed to talk to know what the other was thinking.

Jushiro sighed and sipped his tea. He wasn't drinking tonight. For once he wasn't the one who needed to be taken care of so he reclined back on his pillows and waited.

Hours passed. "He doesn't blame you. How could he," Jushiro said when the silence became deafening.

Kyoraku stood, letting his flowered kimono fall to the floor. His sakkat was absent from his head and his usually bound waist length hair hung wild and lose. It hadn't been combed in days.

When they heard the news, Jushiro had watched the lazy smile drop from his friend's face. He quickly tugged the front of his hat down to hide the storm that immediately began brewing in his gunmetal grey eyes. His beloved lieutenant, along with all the others that had been sent, had apparently been the victims of a terrible experiment, and were now to be exterminated. In a matter of hours they'd gone from comrades, elite members of the Gotei 13, to nothing more than trash for disposal. When the meeting concluded, Kyoraku stormed out of assembly hall closely followed by the white-haired captain. To an outsider, it appeared just a captain grieving the loss of his subordinate and a sympathetic friend, but Jushiro knew better. Shunsui and the young captain had grown close over the past ten years, and although it was just a friendship on the younger mans part. For Shunsui it had grown into something more.

He shunpoed, not to his own home, but to Jushiro's. The whole house vibrated with Shunsui's reiatsu. The hairpins were torn from his hair, along with a few chocolate strands before he headed straight for the sake cabinet. Since then, they had sparred three times at full strength. Ukitake had been forced to place barriers up for fear of destroying half the Soul Society.

Shunsui began to move slowly towards the garden, pulling his friend from his reverie. He paused when he reached the doorway. "I told him not to worry."

Jushiro sat up as soon as he heard his friend's gravelly voice. He wanted to tell him not to blame his self. That there was no way he could have known what would happen, but he kept quiet. If Shun wanted to talk, he would let him.

"I said everything would be fine." The brunette chuckled at that, but it was probably to keep from completely snapping. He stepped down onto the grass and disappeared into the garden.

"Don't do anything rash old friend," Jushiro said to himself, lying back on his pillows.

Almost a whole twenty four hours passed before Jushiro saw his friend again. He'd talked himself out of going to look for him more than once, telling himself that he would be back…he just needed time to think. So when he reappeared in the garden looking worse than when he left, Jushiro couldn't help but feel relieved. The skirt chasing captain was never one to act drastically, but he'd made it abundantly clear that these were not normal circumstances. He couldn't help but worry.

He rose from his seat and watched as the tall muscular man, his friend of countless years, approached him. His wavy brown hair was reminiscent of a lion's mane and his grey, usually hazy eyes were bloodshot. Jushiro shook his head not bothering to hide his frustration.

He walked out, meeting him halfway. "You need to bathe." He placed a hand on his friends shoulder. It hadn't been what he planned to say, but the sake smell coming off of Shunsui was quadruple what it usually was. Kyoraku grunted a response and moved past his notably exhausted looking partner, making the pale hand slip from his shoulder. The white-haired captain gazed off into the horizon a moment before turning to follow the larger man inside.

Jushiro returned to his tea and a few moments later he heard the water running. He smirked. At least he listened to him when it really counted. The water stopped but, Shunsui never returned. _'Hopefully he's getting some much needed rest.'_

Now that he didn't have to worry about his drunken friend his own fatigue hit him like a ton of bricks. He slumped over as his body was suddenly racked by a series of coughs. Quickly reaching for his handkerchief, he tried to muffle the sound, not wanting to worry his friend who already had enough on his mind.

"You don't sound good," said a familiar voice.

Jushiro turned, recognizing the voice immediately

"Yoruichi chan," Jushiro managed to get out between coughs. He unsteadily got to his feet to greet her properly, but before he could utter another word a small hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sit down."

Worried golden eyes met green.

"When's the last time you slept?" she said in a compassionate tone, that only a select few were privileged enough to hear.

She sat and easily pulled him down on the pillows beside her. Slender fingers ran through snow white locks. Jushiro's eyes closed, allowing himself to relax for the first time in days. She guided his head into her lap and continued to stroke his head lovingly. His coughing subsided and his breathing began to even out. Yoruichi rested back on one arm, as she twisting a lock of his hair around her finger.

"How is he," she asked barely above a whisper, already knowing the answer. If the empty sake bottles lying around were any indication, he wasn't doing too good.

"He blames himself for something he had no control over," Jushiro said in a voice so weak it made Yoruichi frown.

"In that, they are the same," was her reply.

"You stood by your friend when he needed you. I have to do something for mine." He sat up slowly and turned his pleading eyes on her. "You did everything in your power to help him. I have to do the same, but I'll need your help."

He could barely hold himself, but his gaze was intense. How could she say no? "Okay," she said gently pushing his head back into her lap. "But first, you sleep."

That was the way Shunsui found them. Jushiro sleeping peacefully on Yoruichi's lap, as she stared out into the night and stroked his head. They were an unlikely pair to be sure. Not even he could say that he knew exactly how it had happened, but he was glad it did…for Jushiro's sake. He stared at the two and contemplated turning back, but the call of his liquid lover was too strong. Walking as quietly as he could, he made his way to the sake cabinet and retrieved a jug.

"Is this your big plan? Mope around like a love sick schoolgirl, and slowly drink yourself into a coma."

Shunsui stopped where he stood and looked back over his shoulder, eyebrow slightly raised.

"Love sick?" he coughed out a terse laugh.

Yoruichi looked at the eighth squad Captain. It was one of the few times she'd seen him out of uniform...or what _he_ always wore as a uniform. His damp hair hung in loose waves around his broad shoulders and cascaded down his back. He obviously hadn't expected anyone but his friend to see him because he wore only his uniform pants, giving Yoruichi an eyeful of his perfect physique. His facial hair had grown out quite a bit, but surprisingly it suited him. The bastard was handsome that was for sure. She thought of her blond friend, who at that moment was in a smelly, rundown shack they'd found in the human world, and shook her head.

"Play dumb if you want to. You're not hurting me," she said with an indifferent tone as she looked down at the man sleeping in her lap. "I'm leaving at dawn. I'll wait for exactly five minutes and if you're not there…well, you're an ass." The silence that followed signaled the end of their very one sided conversation.

Shunsui grunted bitterly, leaving the two in each other's company. He made his way back to the spare bedroom, cradling his bottle like a newborn babe, and closed the door behind him. He laid on the futon and stared at the ceiling, studying it as if it had the answers to all his questions. Maybe he was overacting. No, he _knew_ he was overreacting. Jushiro was probably right…he usually was. There was no way Kisuke blamed him for what happened, but knowing that didn't make him feel any better. Everything had happened so fast…too fast.

'One day we're laughing and drinking and the next…' He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block the memory.

"_It looks like we're being stood up again," Shunsui joked._

_The young blond captain laughed. "You're probably right, but I'm sure whatever they're doing is a lot more exciting than this." He wagged his eyebrows and snatched up the jug._

"_I hope he takes it easy on her this time," Kisuke said between sips. "I'd hate to have to lie to Unohana taicho again about how Yoruichi got another one of her 'injuries'."_

_Shunsui let out a deep, raspy laugh. "Jushiro's a lot stronger than he looks."_

_Kisuke nodded._

_Urahara and Kyoraku's easy going personalities, their love of sake and all things women, made them fast friends after the former was made Captain of the twelfth division. But, before long, Shunsui had become captivated by the young man's mind. It was easy to forget he was a genius through all his silliness. He was absolutely brilliant, but remained humble, never insulting other's intelligence. _

_Jushiro and Yoruichi were to meet their friends for drinks, as they often did if they didn't get 'side tracked' on the way. That seemed to be exactly what had happed, yet again. Shunsui couldn't blame them though. Not this time. Everyone was uneasy. No one knew what to make of the souls disappearing in Rukongai. Kisuke had sent his lieutenant to help assist the ninth division in the investigation and he was obviously more troubled over the situation than he was letting on. Honestly, the eight division captain thought it would end up being a big nothing, but he couldn't help but wonder. If Kisuke was worried, they should be terrified. _

_They sat comfortably, enjoying each other's company. Mindless banter soon turned into a comfortable drunken silence as the two sat watching the sun set. Shunsui reached for the flagon that sat between them, but instead of the cool smooth finish of the jug he was met with Kisuke's warm hand. He pulled back abruptly allowing his partner to take the bottle, and then glanced at the blonde who didn't seem to realize anything had happened. 'Perhaps because nothing had,' Shunsui silently berated himself, and quickly dismissed the feeling he got as their hands touched as a simple effect of the sake. He watched as Kisuke tilted his head back and drank from the jug, eyes slowly tracing over his bobbing Adam's apple, and down his slender neck._

_Completely oblivious to the fact that he was being eye fucked by his older associate, the blond closed his eyes as the liquid ran down his throat, immediately warming him from the inside. Just as Shunsui turned away Kisuke's arm shot out offering him the jug, his eyes glued to the horizon. Kyoraku couldn't hold back the smile that slowly crept onto his face. Taking what was offered, he drank, noticing the blonde taking the opportunity to eye him curiously. Slowly placing the jug between them, he uncomfortably met his friends silvery stare._

"_Is everything okay, Kyoraku taicho," Kisuke asked with a raised brow. "You seem a little…off."_

"_I could say the same of you," the brunette replied._

"_You could…but that would be an understatement if I ever heard one."_

_The ancient captain had to laugh at that, but stopped when the blonde didn't. Kisuke could easily be labeled as crazy. He was a bastard...he liked to play dumb. Shunsui knew that, but honestly, it was one of the things he liked most about him. Now though, he felt like an idiot. It was quite possible that the young inventor was fully aware of his senior's feelings, and just wanted to see him squirm. Kisuke noticed everything, so either he was playing games or was genuinely worried about him. Shunsui figured the former was more likely, but he couldn't be sure. Kisuke's face betrayed nothing._

"_I'm fine, it's just the sake." The elder captain hoped the answer was enough to appease his friend._

_Kisuke smiled that goofy smile that Shunsui found irresistible. "I think we both know that it takes a lot more than what we've had to get you drunk, but you don't have to tell me." He leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes, listening to a boisterous group of officers as they passed by below._

"_I'm just tired. I haven't had my nap today." The brunette laughed nervously, and hoped that excuse was more believable than the last._

_The twelfth squad leader cracked one eye open. "Then go to sleep. I understand. You're an old man. You need your rest. I can finish this off by myself." The blond grinned and lifted the jug, guzzling the contents._

_Shunsui smirked. "Old man huh."_

_He snatched off his sakkat, spun around and laid back onto Kisuke's lap, quickly covering his grinning face with his hat. There was a moment of silence, neither man moving a muscle. He wished he could see the younger man's face. Resisting the urge to remove his hat from his eyes he relaxed, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable, and closed his eyes. Just as he was drifting off the young captain finally spoke. _

"_I'll keep watch," he whispered. "I wouldn't want Sui-Feng to kill you in your sleep. She's the jealous type."_

Shunsui's eyes shot open. How long had he been asleep? Propping himself up, he glanced sleepily around the room, taking note of the sake jug that still sat on the floor beside him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought on his dream. He'd been awoken by Lisa, telling him that a mandatory captains meeting had been called. It was completely dark and Kisuke was gone. When he'd seen him at the meeting he realized something was very wrong. His friend's usual silly smile was replaced with a deep frown that set Kyoraku on edge, and when the Head Captain denied him the opportunity to help his lieutenant Shunsui was barely able to suppress his own anger.

As the captain's filed out of the hall he'd placed a gentle hand on the slightly slumped shoulder and said as much as he could with so many eyes on them. Shunsui returned to the roof of his office, knowing that if Kisuke wanted to talk he would come there. He never saw him again.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he stood and stretched his arms to the ceiling. The conversation he'd had with the cat woman came to mind.

"What time is it," he said aloud, ignoring the panic that began bubbling up inside him.

He rushed out of the room and down the hall to where he'd left the couple earlier. The room was empty. It was still dark, but there was no telling how long he'd slept. He'd been exhausted. To be honest, he still felt like he could use another week of sleep. Perhaps they'd retired to Jushiro's room. He hated to interrupt, but he just needed to be sure. Halfway down the corridor that led to the master bedroom, he heard faint laughter coming from the garden…Jushiro's laughter. Breathing a sigh of relief he returned to the terrace. A moment later Yoruichi and his old friend appeared, arms linked.

"Back from the dead I see," Yoruichi joked.

"I was beginning to worry," Jushiro said seriously.

"You worry too much old friend. Where I'm concerned, a nap should never alarm you."

"That was some nap," the purple haired woman responded as they entered the house. "You slept a little more than a day."

"Whaaa…a day?"

"You can thank Jushiro for me still being here. I knew he was stalling for you." She glared at the white haired man on her arm.

"You can punish me when you get back," Jushiro said with a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry. I will." She pressed her body against the frail man.

'She's ruined him,' Shunsui thought, smiling sincerely for the first time in days.

"So now you have no choice but to go because you've made me wait." The intimidating look she threw him wasn't needed. He didn't have the energy to argue. He'd missed his chance once. It wouldn't happen again. He needed to see Kisuke…talk to him one last time. "I'll go get ready."

"For what?" the werecat questioned, hands on hips.

Shunsui said nothing, simply motioned to his topless frame and loose hair. The scruff on his face would just have to stay there.

"You look fine. I actually think you look better thit way." 'Kisuke needs some distraction,' she thought with a frown.

It had been hard to watch her friend over the past week. He and Tessai had been slaving non-stopped over Hirako and the others. He blamed himself for what happened and wouldn't sleep until he found a way to reverse the hollowfication, which was taking longer than expected. Yoruichi had complete faith in him though. Kisuke very rarely failed at anything.

"As much as I enjoy the idea of being eye candy, I don't really think it would be appropriate…this time." With that, he turned and went to get his robe, returning a couple minutes later. He hadn't bothered with his hair since he honestly had no idea where his hair tie was, but he did grab the jug of sake he'd left on the floor beside the futon. His crutch.

Jushiro and Yoruichi were right where he'd left them.

"Ready when you are," he said lazily, moving passed them and out into the garden, leaving them to say their goodbyes.

-o0o-

Shunsui immediately regretted his decision to get dressed. Something to tie his hair back with would have been nice as well. It was a hot and sticky night. The thick air made it difficult to breathe.

The surrounding area wasn't much to speak of. A few rundown buildings sat off to the right and a small shack was a ways in front of them. He stared down at the golden-eyed woman and waited for her to lead the way.

"This is it," she said finally, voice laced with sadness. Her attention stayed locked on the seemingly abandoned building before them. Kyoraku frowned.

He didn't sense any reiatsu, but he supposed he wasn't supposed to. As a precaution he had suppressed his own. Besides the fact that he had snuck out of Soul Society to visit an exile and wanted to fly under the radar, any human in the vicinity could be easily killed by it. Yoruichi began walking slowly towards the rundown little building and Shunsui followed warily. The closer they got the more sick he felt. The Shihoin princess pushed the door open with a loud creek and Shunsui's stomach dropped. His gunmetal eyes widened when they fell upon the masked faces of his former comrades. His mask of composure slipped completely.

Sitting on the floor in the far corner of room was a mildly perspiring Tessai, eyes closed and legs crossed. Kisuke was on his knees across from him, looking down at and unconscious..."Lisa chan," the eighth division captain choked out. Neither of them had noticed the two come in. "Who would do something like this?"

He took in Kisuke's appearance. He looked beyond tired. His pale blonde locks stood all over his head and huge bags hung under his red eyes. The black and white shinigami attire had been replaced with green…green everything. He looked tense, but there was a look in his eye that Shunsui spotted right away. The same look he'd seen when the younger man would tell him about one of his experiments or some new discovery. It was reassuring. It gave him hope.

The small space had been transformed into a sort of lab/hospital. Papers covered the floor, even some of the bodies, and machines were hooked up to each one of the masked shinigami. 'Where did they get all of this?' Kyoraku wondered.

Yoruichi's sudden movement startled Shunsui out of his trance. She stepped cautiously through the mess, making her way to her best friend. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, bent down and whispered something in his ear. The man froze. Slowly…disbelievingly…he looked towards the door. His eyes rested on the man he thought he'd never see again. A lump formed in his throat as he watched the brunette shift uncomfortably on his feet. Urahara stood slowly, letting Yoruichi's hand fall from his shoulder.

Hours seemed to pass as they stood there in silence. Shunsui thought of all the things he wanted to say…all the things he should say. He said none of them.

"How was your nap?" the exile finally said.

Shunsui smirked. Leave it to Kisuke to pick up exactly where he left off, despite the world practically crumbling around him. At that moment, Kyoraku knew all was forgiven, if there even ever was anything to forgive.

"Best I've ever had."

The scientist nodded and then there was silence again. Not comfortable, but not quite uncomfortable. Yoruchi's eyes moved from her best friend, to Shunsui, then back again.

The older man sighed, taking in what would be Kisuke's new home. "So tell me, how are they really?"

He shrugged. "Alive."

Shunsui nodded. He wouldn't ask him what happened that night that had forever changed his life…both of their lives. When he was ready he would tell him, and if not he wouldn't worry about it.

"Why don't you take a break," Yoruichi suggested, placing a hand on Kisuke's back.

He turned and stared at her blankly, but she continued before he could protest.

"Tessai, they'll be fine right?"

The kido master cracked one eye open. "They are still frozen." He hadn't slept either, but Yoruichi was less worried about him. Tessai could stay awake for days at a time with no problem if he really had to. He would meditate or 'rest' as he called it a couple hours every other day or so and be fine.

"See. Now go. You need a break." Her tone left no room for argument.

She gently pushed Kisuke towards the eighth division captain and received a glare, which she ignored, in return.

"Let's get some fresh air, if you can even call it that," the former twelfth squad captain relented, gingerly moving past Shunsui and led the way outside.

"I guess we can go on the roof and pray it doesn't cave in." The exile didn't bother hiding his annoyance.

They hopped up and sat, Shunsui immediately producing the jug of sake and sitting it between them.

"Just like old times," the inventor quipped sarcastically, as if it were years and not a week ago that they had done that very thing on Shunsui's roof. The thing was…it wasn't the same as much as they both wished it were. Kisuke was an outlaw and if Shunsui was caught who knew what would happen. Everything felt strained.

Without hesitation, the blond snatched up the jug and drank like his life depended on it.

"When'd you start wearing you hair like that?"

Shunsui leaned back on his elbows. "I didn't. Lost my hair tie."

Kisuke grunted. "I like it."

He shrugged. "It's hot."

"As hell," the blonde agreed. "You should see how it is in the daytime. I might start wearing a stupid looking hat like you do. Old man." Then he smiled for the first time since that day on Shunsui's roof, returning the jug to its place between the two of them.

Kyoraku snorted and helped himself to some of the sake. 'Old man,' he thought. It really was like old times, at least for the moment. "You keep talking and I'll get you your own stupid looking hat."

The silver eyed man laughed outright. It felt good…normal. "I won't wear it. I'm too sexy for a hat."

They both laughed and inside the small shack Yoruichi smiled to herself. Everything would be fine, she knew it. The two men stayed on the roof for hours talking about nothing and everything just as they'd always done until Kisuke, who was no longer able to fight it, drifted off to sleep. Shunsui smiled and gently pulled the younger man close, laying his head in his lap to make him more comfortable. He stared down at him, brushing the hair that always rested on his nose, to the side.

"You would molest a sleeping man Kyoraku taicho," Kisuke said in a tired voice, startling the slightly buzzed captain.

He smirked down at the man whose eyes were still closed. "You're an ass." Kisuke smiled. "I would," Shunsui continued, "but not this time. I do have some restraint after all."

Kisuke's eyes blinked open. He reached up, grabbing a handful of Shunsui's flowing chocolate brown hair. "You're too much of a gentleman," he said as he sat up, meeting the elder man's eyes for a moment before crushing their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

The senkaimon doors slid open letting the human world's oppressive humidity hit the eighth division captain in the face as hard as if he'd been physically punched. In front of him, through the dark nothingness, was the small shack that had haunted his dreams for the past two months. He was alone this time. Youruichi was back with Jushiro. She'd been back to see him three times since the night he'd first ventured to see Kisuke. She must have been trying to make him look bad.

Shunsui wasn't making any excuses. He felt horrible about not coming back sooner, even if a small part of him wanted nothing more than to forget the horrors he'd seen…the look in Kisuke's eyes that he'd tried so hard to mask. But, Kyoraku was nothing if not a man that kept his word. Things were really just starting to settle down and the old man was paranoid. With him keeping such a watchful eye on all his officers, the captain wasn't taking any chances. Urahara and the other's safety was priority. Not that they couldn't handle themselves, but you never knew who was watching you these days and he was determined they would not be found out because of his carelessness. Kisuke was innocent of the accusations against him, of that Shunsui was sure, though the exile had kept him in the dark as to what actually happened that fateful night.

"As much as I want to tell you, and probably should, I can't. The less you know, the fewer problems you'll have, and the safer you and everyone else will be," he'd said. "At least for now."

Shunsui, although amused by the idea of the younger and less experienced man trying to protect him, decided to respect his wishes and never question him about the incident again. He walked the short distance, across dirt and rocks until he reached the door. Steeling himself, he knocked. Almost immediately, the door was opened.

The last time Yoruichi had come to see Jushiro, she'd told them that Kisuke had finally found a solution to the hollowfication, and that everyone was fine. Still, Shunsui hadn't known what to expect. He and the scientist had very different ideas of what _'fine'_ was. She hadn't said that he'd found a way to reverse it, just that he'd figured something out. With Kisuke, that could have meant anything. It was very possible that the genius had eight hollows walking around as pets.

"Captain Kyoraku." A mixture of surprise and fear crept on to the wiry blonde's face.

The brunette looked up into uncomprehending amethyst eyes. "Captain Otoribashi," he whispered just as shocked as the other. Shunsui had never been particularly close to the gentle natured man, but at that moment he could have hugged him. He looked normal…like himself, which was a good indication that everyone else would too. The ancient captain let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Rose eyed the man in front of him warily, his breathing becoming suddenly ragged, the hollow inside him no doubt reacting to the man before him. He stepped back, fighting to keep the monster at bay. _'Gods, not now,'_ he thought, panicked eyes darting around frantically.

Shunsui watched in stunned disbelief as black began to bleed into the former captain's sclera like ink. Slightly familiar yet distinctly hollow reiatsu burst from Rose almost knocking Shunsui back and momentarily taking his breath away. The brunette put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not your enemy." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. That was exactly what someone who _was_ an enemy would say. Fortunately, it seemed to help.

Rose staggered forward slamming his hand against the door frame, choking on his own breath, attempting to regain his composure. "I know. Yoruichi told us," he gasped in a chilling, warbled voice. "Can't quite control it yet."

The blond turned, and Shunsui couldn't help but notice the hand that held the door was threatening to rip it from its hinges. He stepped in cautiously and went to peel Rose's fingers from the wood. The ex-captain's head snapped around, and dark eyes pinned Kyoraku with a murderous glare. It softened almost immediately.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, feeling the demon finally relenting power back to him. "The hollows are wild and merciless." His face glistened with sweat, a testament to the effort it had took to fight back the beast.

The pink-clad shinigami gave a half nod, not at all understanding what the man could possibly be going through. He slid the door closed as Rose seemed to fully regain his composure.

"It's like achieving bankai all over again," Rose offered, answering one of the hundred questions that must have been lurking in Kyoraku's eyes. "If your zanpakuto had rabies," he finished with a cynical smirk.

The older man placed, what he hoped was a reassuring hand, on the obviously disturbed man's back. "I'm just glad you all are alright."

"At least someone is," the former captain commented, sounding only half as bitter as he actually was.

"Nonsense. Why, everyone's on pins and needles waiting to hear how you all are."

Rose actually chuckled at that as he led Shunsui through the room that, on his last visit, had been filled with unconscious bodies.

"You might want to take off that robe, it'll get dirty," Rose said before disappearing down a hole in the ground that Shunsui hadn't even seen. The usually drunk captain paused just long enough to wonder why such a thing would be important at a time like this, before jumping down after him. It was a long way down, longer than he'd expected.

They finally landed and once the cloud of dust settled Shunsui didn't take time to wonder about the huge hole he was currently in and how it had gotten there. Instead, he let his eyes move to each of his former colleagues who sat in a straight line on the ground. They looked tired and run down, but they were alive and as far as Shunsui was concerned that was all that mattered.

No one acknowledged him. The familiar clash of steal pulled his critical gaze away from the former officers. Silver eyes widened upon seeing a battered Kisuke inside of what seemed to be a four or five layer barrier. Tessai sat with legs crossed, apparently maintaining the exhausting kido. He too stared gravely at the blonde who held a glistening Benihime out in front of him, ready to counter whatever attack was thrown at him.

Shunsui's eyes moved across the yellow cube that encased his young friend and settled on…"Shinji?" His heart sank into his stomach. The man was barely recognizable.

"It's hideous isn't it?" The possessed blonde moved towards the seated group, leaving the eighth squad captain alone with his thoughts.

-o0o-

Blood trickled down the pallid face. His breathing, labored. Tessai checked the watch he held in his hand. His friend had been in there with Shinji for almost thirty minutes. Not to mention, he'd gone over an hour with Hiyori. The plan had been for Kisuke to use his new "hollow suppression technique" as he called it, to help the group gain control over the hollow that now lived inside of them.

"Two a day," he'd said. And it worked well with Yoruichi there to help. The first day, Yoruichi took Mashiro and Kisuke had gone up against Kensei. The scientist had monitored the two so closely afterwards that Kensei threatened him with a round two if he wasn't left alone. The white-haired man understood though.

An animalistic roar tore from Shinji's throat. It was like music to Tessai's ears. The long-haired blond fell to his knees exhausted as the bone that covered half of his body began to crumble away. Kisuke was on him immediately. The kido master let the barrier fall, shook off his own fatigue, and rose to his feet.

"How do you feel?" Urahara asked the panting man in his arms. The blinding grin he received put him at ease…a little.

"Like shit," he answered.

Kisuke smirked. Another success. The shadow Tessai's large frame cast on them drew the genius' eyes upwards. The bespectacled giant leaned down, gently pulled Hirako's arm over his shoulder and lifted him from the ground. Kisuke fell back, resting on his hands. His eyes drifted shut. His sleeping schedule had been more than screwed since they'd inhabited the crappy little shack. Between caring for Shinji and the others and his research, there was little time for sleep. And the few, rare moments he found for himself, sleep remained elusive, as well as his sanity.

Feeling a presence beside him he cracked an eye open, fully expecting Rose or Hachi to be there, concern etched in their features. They were _all_ worried. Those two just showed it different from the others.

A blur of pink. Kisuke blinked the fuzziness from his eyes and focused on his guest. To his surprise, despite his weariness, the exile managed a faint, but sincere smile. "Old man." His eyes closed again and only then did he notice the hint of sake in the air. "I just need to rest my eyes," he explained.

The crunching of stones and dirt under sandaled feet was the only warning Kisuke got before he was lifted off the ground and into strong arms.

-o0o-

Kisuke's eyes fluttered open. He was in the shithole that was his bedroom.

"How do you feel?" A baritone voice came from across the room. The scientist snorted upon remembering the last thing he'd seen before blacking out.

"Did I actually sleep?"

Shunsui sighed, "Yea, for about fifteen minutes."

"How's Hirako?" Kisuke couldn't help himself.

"Fine I suppose." Shrugging out of his kimono and haori, Captain Kyoraku moved towards his young friend. "Tessai brought tea."

With a wince, a battle-weary Urahara rolled onto his side. "I'm so sick of tea I can't stand it."

"Good thing I came prepared." Shunsui allowed himself a small smile as he produced a bottle of saké from his robe.

The older man pushed a cup towards the blond, but it was promptly pushed back. "Later." Kisuke's silvery stare locked on the man before him. "I need to bathe." He pushed the tray to the side and slowly got to his feet, exiting the room without another word.

-o0o-

"Nice view right?"

Kyoraku grunted at his young friend's sarcasm, turning from his place in front of the window. His eyebrow's shot into his hairline.

"Sorry, but we don't have linen…as you can imagine." The naked inventor padded over to a far corner of the room and quickly slipped on a pair of loose pants, completely unaware of the reaction he was invoking in the ancient captain. "I'll pass on the tea, but I'll take you up on that saké." He held up the too large pants with one hand and removed the wet locks from his face with the other.

Shunsui's eyes traced over the clean lines of the younger man's throat, then moved down over his collarbones, shoulders and chest.

The exile plopped down on the raggedy futon, tilting his head to each side, cracking his stiff neck. The brunette hadn't moved from his spot by the window so the exhausted blond helped himself to the saké.

"I hope you brought more than this," Kisuke said before taking a hearty gulp of the liquid. "Stay a while." The blond gestured to the place on the floor in front of him. "You're making me nervous standing over me like that."

Kyoraku moved slowly across the room and took a seat. His eyes never left the exhausted figure before him. Every cut and bruise on the man's body was noted and committed to memory. Gone was the carefree, fun-loving Kisuke. Besides his obvious fatigue, the scientist appeared the same, but his eyes told a different story. A story he couldn't bring himself to tell Shunsui.

It pained the captain to see him this way, more than he was willing to admit. Reaching in his robe he produced a second and larger jug and sat it on the discarded tray. Kisuke smirked. A pained, almost bitter curl of perfect lips. "You're always prepared."

He leaned back and stared at the now familiar cracked ceiling. Usually he would try for small talk, maybe make a joke, but pleasantries eluded him. Silence seemed best. He heard his guest drink from the bottle and sighed. "Not a very gracious host, am I?"

Shunsui grunted. It was true this was nothing like the last time he'd come, when they'd easily fallen back into their comfortable banter, ignoring the ugliness that surrounded them. But, he couldn't honestly say that he thought it would be. The man that had once smiled so effortlessly now seemed a hollow, shell of a man. A shadow of what was. Before he could stop himself, Shunsui reached his hand over and gave the pale man's ankle a comforting squeeze.

"I hate regret." Kisuke mumbled, mildly soothed by the gentle circles the older man's thumb was now drawing on his foot. "And being outsmarted." Kyoraku could almost hear the blonde's teeth grinding. "Never again."

'_By who?'_ He wanted to ask, but instead the brawny captain shifted a little and propped the man's legs in his lap. Skilled hands began rubbing the tension from Urahara's feet. He let out a satisfied groan and threw an arm over his face.

"You're good."

"So I've been told." Calloused hands traveled up the blue pants leg applying pressure to strong calves.

Kisuke groaned again. He'd needed this more than he knew. Not just the massage, but the quiet. Time for himself. Time with this man, who always seemed to know what to do…what to say, and what _not_ to say. Time he was wasting feeling sorry for himself…for the comrades he was trying desperately to save. He pushed up on his elbows, meeting Shunsui's gunmetal-grey eyes. The captain's ministrations stopped, his expression curious.

"Show me how good." Kisuke slid his feet from the brunette's hold and moved forward. Not thinking, he was tired of thinking…but doing. Deft fingers pushed the old drunk's robe from his shoulders exposing his muscular frame, then reached back and relieved his hair from its bound state. "I like it like this. I thought I told you that."

Shunsui let the younger man take the lead. Blunt nails raked through the silky hairs on his chest, and then Kisuke's lips were on his. Hard and hungry. Needy. "Show me," he said again, the words almost completely lost in the kiss.

The control Shunsui had been attempting to hold on to slipped with the blond's demand. There was a low rumble in Kyoraku's chest, and then Urahara found himself on his back, ravenous eyes tracing every inch of his body before settling on his face. The captain was hesitant.

The exile reached up, snaking his hand under the thick mane and resting it on the hovering man's nape. "Don't think. I do enough of that for the both of us."

Full lips crashed down on Kisuke's with a hunger that matched his own. Their tongues did a slow, sensual dance that had the young genius' cock throbbing. He reached up, untying Kyoraku's obi, and throwing it to the side.

There were too many things between them.

Trying not to dwell on how true that statement was, the scientist wormed a hand inside the captain's hakama, but he was stopped short. A large hand griped his wrist, forcefully pinning it above his head. A skilled tongue traced the shell of his ear.

"Slow down and let me show you." Shunsui's voice was as smooth and dark as black satin.

The warm appendage moved lower still, stopping to draw circles around pebbled nipples. Kisuke sucked in a breath as a calloused hand hooked his loose fitting pants and the captain moved down his body, leaving an erratic trail of bites and kisses on his prey's body. Wavy brown locks were swept to one side and the large hand tugged the now writhing man's pants further down, freeing his neglected manhood.

Hooded silver eyes watched the brunette head dip down. Soft lips pressed against his hipbone making the panting blond suck in a sharp breath. The way the captain strategically maneuvered around his victim's bobbing member, ignoring it completely, was nothing short of torture. Reverent kisses were planted on a pale stomach, gentle bites teased slim hips and sensual licks trailed along trembling thighs.

Absently, Kisuke wondered if the man was trying to make him beg. That didn't seem to be the usually laid-back man's style. Actually it was more _his_ style.

Deciding to try his luck once more, he reached down, catching Shunsui's chin and bringing it up to his face. He searched his senior's stormy grey eyes, for what he didn't know, before sucking the man's bottom lip into his mouth. This time the captain allowed the exile's hand to slide into his pants.

Kyoraku let himself be flipped and what remained of his clothes to be stripped from his body. "You're lesson is too slow old man," Kisuke said huskily, before impatiently wrapping his lips around the other's length. As much as he would have liked to savor him, bring him grunting and moaning to the edge of orgasm and hold him there before backing off and repeating, there was no time. Not in Urahara's overworked mind. He couldn't wait another minute. The blond told himself it wasn't because of the completely familiar, but totally unwanted emotions rising within him.

No, there was no time for tender caresses and soft reassuring words. He wouldn't entertain thoughts of a relationship he couldn't hope to maintain. It might shatter him, and he couldn't afford that. Not when so many others would be affected…be hurt by the falling shards of his sanity.

Releasing the thick member and ignoring the string of saliva that stretched from it to his mouth, seemingly pleading for him not to go, he sat up. Shunsui didn't move, didn't speak, just watched the younger man with eyes that always knew more than his mouth ever admitted, eyes that understood. Kisuke turned his back on them, on him, the past and the dream and faced reality…the future.

Not bothering with preparation, he lowered himself on the older man with an unrestrained moan. Pain shot through him, making his back arch and his head fall back. Instinctually, the captain's hips rose to meet his partners. A violent shudder wracked Shunsui's large frame as his large hand shot out, grabbing the blond's waist, pulling him down and forcing himself deeper inside the deliciously tight warmth.

The old man was big, almost too big, and for a moment Kisuke thought maybe he'd bitten off more than he could chew. But then the brunette was moving, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Urahara supposed he was too big to miss. The pace was perfect, steady. All signs of his previous exhaustion were gone.

The inventor's attempt to pay some much needed attention to his neglected cock was stopped when the almost gentle strokes turned suddenly rough. Shunsui rammed into the blond, still holding firmly onto his waist, making him take every inch of his length. Kisuke cried out.

"You would deny me this one thing?" The older man's eyes roamed over the muscular back that was offered to him instead of the usually smirking face that he imagined was, at that moment, twisted with a blissful sort of agony. "You turn your back on me Kisuke?" He thrust hard again eliciting a guttural moan from the younger man. "It won't help." The thrust was harder this time. There was no anger in his voice, but maybe a hint of something the exile pretended not to detect. A hand crept into pale locks, snatching Urahara's head back painfully.

His arms shot back to rest on each side of the brawny captain before he fell completely backwards.

"It won't help either of us." Shunsui's breath caressed his one night lover's ear. His ragged voice broke. He released the man's hair, almost shoving him forward before returning his hand to the slim waist. He could feel he was close, but wouldn't let himself release before the man that straddled him both physically and figuratively.

With what can only be described as an animalistic roar he pistoned in and out of the now screaming man.

It was almost amazing how something could hurt so bad and yet feel so good. Kisuke's mind was blank as he yelled a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. He heard himself call out the man's name as his eyes clenched shut and he shot a fountain of white through the air.

Shunsui pounded into Urahara with an almost sadistic force at hearing the pained way he called out his name, knowing it would probably be the last time he would ever hear it. He came hard, fully sheathed inside of the man that perhaps in another life and under different circumstances would have let the captain love him.

As soon as he released the man's waist, he fell back. Kyoraku winced as his half flaccid cock slipped out of the tight pink hole. The blond's eyes were closed, a peaceful look on his face, and Shunsui could help but feel some pride in the fact that he had put it there.

The next morning or afternoon, Kisuke didn't know, he woke up…alone. The old man was gone. The tray of tea and half consumed saké sat in the same place, along with something that definitely wasn't there before. Groggily, he crawled over, picking up what he soon realized was a green and white stripped hat. It was hideous. A note was with it.

_Your very own stupid looking hat._

Kisuke could almost see the wry grin on the drunks face.

_Wear it whenever you think of an old man.  
><em>_Live well. Kisuke. Without regret.  
><em>_Maybe, in a hundred years or so, we'll see each other again._

_~Kyoraku_


End file.
